


The Spirits are Telling Me... We're Pregnant?!

by hollyharley



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy, Shawn being a cute husband basically, Shules, shuliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: 3 clues Shawn notices and 1 reveal Juliet gives.-(I made this pretty vague location/time wise so if you haven't finished Psych you can still read!)
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Spirits are Telling Me... We're Pregnant?!

**Author's Note:**

> There's minor spoilers for the movie Gremlins in this?? If you don't know the movie and don't mind this, you'll be able to read it. Here's context if you're interested:  
> https://gremlins.fandom.com/wiki/Beringer_home  
> -  
> cw: period mention, pregnancy, the movie Gremlins (1984)

**Clue #1- Day 10**

Juliet O'Hara, love of Shawn Spencer's life, _always_ wakes up first.

Monday through Sunday, even on her days off, Juliet is up with the sun. By the time Shawn wakes up, she has taken a run, showered, drunk a cup of coffee, and is either already at work or reading the weekend news on her phone.

But on this Sunday, when Shawn opens his eyes, Juliet is sound asleep. Shawn checks his phone. It's 10:00 AM. This is normal for him, but for Jules? 

It never happens. She must be absolutely exhausted. He grins. For once, he woke up first, and he's thinking about all the ways he could prank her. Whipped cream on her forehead. Sharpie mustache.

They aren't great ideas, but hey, he's tired. The cogs in his brain are only starting up. He stifles a yawn and gets distracted by the rays of sunlight falling on the bed. Juliet's hair is golden, spread across the white pillow sheet. She's turned away from him, but he can imagine her peaceful face. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. Her breathing is deep and steady.

He loves her so much. So much.

He decides not to disturb her- or this rare moment. Shawn gently wraps his arms around his wife and goes back to sleep.

**Clue #2- Day 14**

He solves a case, in the most dramatic way possible, of course. Chief Vick smiles her _I-Swear-To-God-If-This-Man-Child-Didn't-Bring-Me-Such-Good-Results-I-Would-Never-Hire-Him-Again_ smile. Jules collars the dude. Shawn tries to smile at her, but she walks away quickly, avoiding his gaze.

He doesn't get upset, though. It's the second week of the month. He knows the drill.

He stops at the store. Things in his cart:

  * Her favorite chocolate- Fair Trade (because Juliet O'Hara really is a badass in every way) and 70% cocoa (which he thinks is disgusting, but she loves it, so he buys it). 
  * Cranberry juice
  * Midol- because he remembers there were only a couple left after last month.
  * 3 boxes of mac & cheese
  * Fruit Loops (for himself)



He hurries home, and when Juliet gets there, he has her favorite comfort food ready. She smiles at him, holding the mac & cheese so proudly, even though making that particular dish is not difficult. He kisses her on the forehead, and they fall into their normal evening routine: dinner, TV/talking, bed.

But by the end of the week, the chocolate-which should have been gone- is only half finished. The cranberry juice has barely been touched. The Midol is still in its package. And he's eaten all the cereal.

Sometimes cycles are imperfect, Shawn tells himself. There is another explanation, of course. But Juliet doesn't mention it, so neither does he.

**Clue #3- Day 36**

It's Friday night. They are watching _Gremlins_ , but Shawn's not really paying attention. Juliet never got her period- which he knows because he lives in the same house as her, he's not oblivious, and he's also a famous psuedo-psychic detective, remember? Is he even ready to be a father? He's going to totally screw it up. He knows he is. Why did Jules decide to marry him?

Jules rests her head on his shoulder, and he takes a breath. There are many reasons why a woman could miss her period. He's Googled it over ten times now. She could have a thyroid condition or another syndrome which he can't remember the name of. She could be stressed. (She's a cop, after all.) She could be exercising to much. She could be going through menopause. (Okay, that one’s a little unlikely.) He loves his wife, and whatever is happening, he's here. That's what's important.

He tries to pay attention. They both love this movie, so they finally bought it after renting it a billion times. Kate goes into her sad "My Dad Died" monologue, and he chuckles. This was always funny to him. What kind of idiot actually tries climb down a chimney? 

Juliet sniffs. Shawn turns and sees tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Jules? What's wrong?"

Her shoulders shake and she cries even harder as Kate finishes her speech. "Jules, do you want to pause? Did something happen at work?"

She wipes her eyes and stops crying, as if she flipped a switch. "No, no." Juliet shakes her head. "It's okay. I just- I thought it was really sad her dad died, don't you think? Anyways." She shrugs as if crying over a Christmas horror film is something she always does, grabs a handful of popcorn, and turns back to the movie.

**The Reveal- Day 37**

Shawn gets breakfast with Gus, and he doesn't mention the fact that _HE_ _THINKS HE'S GOING TO BE A FREAKING FATHER! OR JULIET HAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER HORMONES! WHAT IF HE'S GOING TO HAVE A CHILD? OH MY GOD!_ He has decided to wait until Juliet says something first.

They just banter as normal. They talk about what they'll do with the money from their last case (Gus says no to a pool table, sadly). Gus pays the bill, as always, and they go their separate ways.

When Shawn gets home, Juliet is sitting on the couch. She's in her pajamas and is cupping something in her hands.

"Hey, Jules." 

Shawn sees her chin is quivering as she smiles and bites her lip. She smiling and now she's crying at the same time, and when he kisses her forehead, she starts to cry even harder. She shows him what's in her hands, and when he sees those two little red lines, he starts to cry too. "I'm pregnant, Shawn," Juliet says. He already suspected, but what he didn't expect was this _joy._ It's spreading from his heart to his hands and his feet. He's scared- terrified- really, of screwing this up. But he's also so very happy. 

He grins, picks her up, and spins them around and around and only stops when he remembers that it could upset her stomach. They kiss. They smile at each other. 

Shawn wants to shout it from the rooftops. They're going to have a kid!

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not clear  
> clue #1- fatigue  
> clue #2- missed period  
> clue #3- hormones making her emotional 
> 
> Thank you for reading; I hope this drabble was fun to read :D Feel free to comment with anything if you'd like (even grammar mistakes. I'm a big stickler for that kskks)


End file.
